Pas si loin
by Bafan-chan
Summary: La nuit domine Loguetown et penché à la fenêtre Roronoa Zoro se prend de mélancolie, les mains dans la chevelure brune de la seule chose qui n'ait jamais un tant soit peu compté pour lui.


_**Hop, hop, hop! Une minute! Avant de te jeter sur cette fic je te demande quelques secondes d'attentions, je me suis pas cassée le cul... Heu je veux dire emmbeter à écrire cette note pour que tu la survole donc... :**_

Kikou! C'est Bafan! Bref, joyeux Halloween en retard! Naaaan! Rester ici il n'y a rien de gore et les sadiques dehors! Ceci est une fic dégoulinante d'amour la première d'une longue série~

Sur le plus beau couple qui soit je vous offre _**Pas si loin**_. Une suite serait peut être, je dis bien peut être envisageable, ça dépendra de vous, si elle plait je continus! Ha ha, bref, pour ceux qui suivent ma fic _**L'éternité selon nous **_rassurez vous, le chapitre trois est en lieu sur et j'ai presque finis de le taper sur ordis. Mais il va falloir patienter un peu, surtout que je compte reprendre le chapitre 2 qui est -soyons honnête- A chier. -_-. Bref! Encore quelques petites secondes! Je fais un signe à tous ceux qui lisent mon autre fic _**Dis moi oui, **_tous va bien, j'avoues que je l'avais laisser en suspens mais j'avais …. Pas de raison…. Bon l'important c'est que l'inspiration est de retour est que j'ai la suite déjà écrite mais dans la tête donc…. PATIENTE PLEASE! Surtout qu'il y a les cours là…. Et que bien que je sois une gentille petite cancre cachée au fond de la classe pour écrire des trucs yaoistes sur mes cahiers de cours, ben, j'ai pas le temps d'écrire… SI JE VOUS JURE! Bon j'arrête de parler, il y aura bientôt plus de parlote que de Zolu. -_-. Bon heu… Bonne lecture!

* * *

_Tu es si prêt, et pourtant si loin._

_Mes mains passent entres tes mèches sombres, mes doigts effleurent ton visages endormis, passent sur tes paupières fermées, trace les contours de ton nez, caressent ta bouche entre ouverte, redessine chaque trait, encore et encore, jusqu'à les connaitre par cœur._

_Tu remue un peu, tu marmonnes quelques choses d'incompréhensible et retombe endormit contre moi, ta tête sur mes genoux, le reste de ton corps en position fœtal, celle que tu préfères prendre lorsque tu as froid. Je remonte le drap sur toi, et repars dans la contemplation de ton visage opalescent sous les rares rayons lunaires. _

_A ma droite résonne incessant le tic tac abrutissant du réveil, programmé pour sonner à six heures. J'ai l'idée folle de le débrancher et de barricader la porte, pour te garder avec moi pour toujours. _

_A ma gauche il y a la fenêtre, grande ouverte sur le monde extérieur, par moment un léger vent frais se faufile dans la chambre, c'est peut être pour ça que tu as froid. Pourtant je ne peux me résoudre à la fermer, c'est comme une porte de sortie, un échappatoire, capable de nous tirer d'affaires au cas où l'on nous retrouverais. Et puis, toi comme moi avons besoin de l'extérieur pour trouver la paix, nous avons tous deux étaient bercés par la rue, le silence c'est pas fait pour nous. Alors ni les klaxons des conducteurs nocturnes, ni les vociférations des quelques soulards qui déambulent dans les rues, rien de tous ça ne pourra perturber ton sommeil mon ange, rien, à part ces fantômes qui t'assaillent en traitre la nuit et qui te font te relever en sueur, terrifier par ces monstres tapis dans l'ombre. Mais ne crains rien, je ne dors pas, je veille, alors repose toi mon ange, c'est loin d'être finis. Bientôt tous sera derrière nous, il suffit d'être patient._

_Je t'ai promis qu'ils ne te toucheraient plus jamais. Et je tiens toujours mes promesses._

_Je me penche et dépose un léger baiser sur ton front. Je t'aime tant, et tandis que je repousse quelques mèches égarées sur tes joues, je repense à tous ceux qui t'ont fait mal, tous ceux qui ont tentés de t'arracher les ailes, je refais la liste de tous ceux que nous devons fuirent et elle ne finit pas de s'allonger. Après en c'est Luffy et Zoro contre le monde entier._

_Je rage silencieusement et mon regard se perd dans la contemplation de cette boule lumineuse qui domine Loguetown et illumine discrètement la pièce de ces fins rayons étincelant. La lune, témoin de nos moment de bonheur, d'union totale, mais aussi de ceux de douleur, de peur, comme ceux où recroquevillé sur le toit, le portable serré contre mon cœur, j'attendais des nouvelles de mon ange aux mains de ce salopard. Non, la poésie c'est pas mon truc. _

_« -Zoro? Tu ne dors pas? »_

_Je n'avais pas remarquer que tes grands yeux onyx me fixaient . Tu es inquiet, je le sens à travers ta main qui caresse ma joue. _

_« -Je t'ai réveiller?_

_-Non, je ne pouvais pas dormir. »_

_Menteur, quand cesseras-tu de me préserver? Je me rallonge et tu te replaces verticalement au lit pile face à moi. Nos nez se frôlent et je soupire enfin apaisé._

_« -Rendors toi._

_-Quand tu le seras toi._

_-On est pas prêt de dormir alors. »_

_Tu souris tristement, ta paume retrouve ma joue et tu colles nos deux fronts, tes yeux ancrés dans les miens. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point je t'aime?_

_« -Alors on a qu'à veiller._

_-Comme avant?_

_-Ouais, tu te souviens, nous deux, devant Destination Final 1, le bol de popcorn délaisser dans un coin tandis que tous les deux, pendant que la fille se faisait griller vif on s'embrassait jusqu'à manquer d'air… Comme ça…. »_

_Tes lèvres retrouvent les miennes et presque automatiquement, ma langue cherche la tienne et entame une danse que depuis le temps toi et moi connaissons par cœur. _

_Ma tête se vide de tous, il n'y a plus que toi, ce gout si unique et ces papillons qui danse au creux de ma poitrine. Tu emmêles tes jambes avec les miennes et c'est seulement lorsque mes mains retrouvent la chaleur de ton torse que je me déconnecte et plus rien n'a d'importance._

_C'est bel et bien le manque d'air qui nous sépare et c'est haletante et rougie que je retrouve ta petite bouille si mignonne. Le vilain bleu qui marquait ta joue à enfin disparus, mais cette satanées cicatrice persiste. _

_« -Dans mon souvenir les popcorns étaient délaissé parce que tu avais tous mangé._

_-Même pas vrais d'abord!_

_-Et puis c'est dans le trois que les deux meufs crament dans le truc de bronzage._

_-Ah bon? _

_-Je suis prêt à parier._

_-Mais on l'a vus le 3?_

_-Justement c'est le seul qu'on ai vu banane._

_-Me traite pas de banane tête de cactus._

_-… Tête de…?_

_-De cactus! Ou de gazon, ou d'algue... Ou de…_

_-Tu veux jouer à ça? »_

_Je passe au dessus de lui et m'attaque à ces pectoraux me délectant des petits cris et des éclats de rire qui résonne dans la chambre. Il gigote et se débat, les yeux fermés, les joues encore plus rouge que l'instant d'avant. _

_« -A.. AAAh! Arrête! Pi… Pitié!_

_-Tu demandes grâce?_

_-Ou… Ouiii! Pitié! Zo… Gah….! »_

_J'adore l'entendre gémir comme ça, c'est trop mignon, mais les chatouilles ne sont pas le seul moyen que j'ai pour faire chanter ses cordes vocales._

_Il soupire de soulagement lorsque mes mains se posent sagement sur ses flancs et réponds avec enthousiasme au baiser que je quémande._

_« -Tu devrais vraiment te rendormir, on a une dure journée qui nous attend demain._

_-Mmh, ça serait envisageable, mais si tu continues à me caresser comme ça, ce ne sera même plus une option… »_

_Et il me souffle ça comme ça, avec un de ces regards… Il mord délicatement sa lèvre inférieur et passe sa langue dessus, ses paupières battent lentement et son regard s'assombrit, sa bouche s'entrouvre et il gémit doucement, ses mains caressent mes cuisses et tout est calculer exprès pour me faire perdre la tête._

_Ses mains remontent mon teeshirt et il se relève un peu pour embrasser mon ventre qui se contracte à son contact. Je ne résiste pas, et j'entre dans le jeu. Je m'éloigne, retire mon haut, puis le sien et m'assied de l'autre coté du lit dos contre le mur. Ses grands yeux curieux me suivent et je vois y passer une étincelle de malice. _

_Tu sors des couvertures et me rejoins à quatre patte, tu t'assieds sur mes jambes en tailleur et passe les tiennes autour de ma taille._

_Nos lèvres se rejoignent encore et j'agrippe tes mèches presque désespérément. Mon ange je t'aime tant._

_« -Fais moi l'amour._

_-A cette heure là?_

_-Il n'y a pas d'heure pour s'aimer._

_-C'est si joliment dit, tu t'improvises poète?_

_-Mais j'en suis un! Le meilleur même. »_

_Et quand tu souris comme ça, quand je vois briller dans tes yeux cette étincelle qui n'apparait plus aussi souvent qu'avant, et bien je ne peux rien te refuser. Alors comme tu l'as demander, je t'allonge doucement parmi les couvertures défaites, je t'embrasse délicatement, passe mes mains et mes lèvres sur chaque parcelle de toi et m'abreuve de tes soupirs, de tes gémissements, et quand enfin le désir est assouvis, je me régal de ce sourire comblé que tu m'offres en te serrant contre moi, ta main cherchant la mienne._

_Je t'aime tant._

_La lune continus de nous illuminer toi et moi qui ne formons plus qu'un seul corps et qu'une seule âme, elle est spectatrice de notre amour aussi impossible est compliquer soit il, parce que, si ce n'est pas de l'amour ce qu'il y a entre nous, alors il faudra inventer un mot pour décrire ce qui nous lie._

_Oh Luffy._

_« -Je t'aime, tu le sais?_

_-Je sais._

_-Plus que tout au monde._

_-Je sais »_

_Ma main entremêlée à la sienne caresse du pouce sa joue et s'attarde avec regret sur la cicatrice en demi lune sous son œil gauche._

_« -Arrête. »_

_Il repousse ma main et mordille le doigt qui c'est attardé sur sa marque._

_« -C'est du passé. Maintenant tu es là. »_

_Je répond difficilement à son sourire et le serre plus fort._

_« -Toi comme moi, on ira nulle part, on restera tous les deux. Juste tous les deux. »_

_Dehors des crissements de pneus perturbent le semi-silence de la rue et la pluie gouttent hésitante contre la chambranle de la fenêtre. Reflet des larmes que nous ne pouvons plus faire couler. _

_Mais tout ira bien, malgré cette liste d'ennemie, malgré la peur, malgré tous, on sera ensemble._

_Mes lèvres effleurent une dernière fois les tiennes et je me dis que finalement, tu n'es pas si loin._

* * *

_**Me revoilà! Non rester là! Grr. **_J'ai oubliée de préciser plus haut que cette fic est un cadeau pour Zoro… Ben oui c'est son anniv' le 11 Novembre! Bonne anniv' Zoro!


End file.
